My Wesley, My Love
by TruSlayer559
Summary: Oneshot. Rewrite of the ending to "Not Fade Away." As Wesley dies, an angel gives him a second chance. WesleyxFred. Slight crossover w/ Charmed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Charmed.

* * *

My Wesley, My Love by TruSlayer

Cyvus Vail, one of the most powerful demon-warlocks on the western seaboard, was sitting down to dinner in his massive mansion. He took a bite of his soup, which appeared to be made of cooked organs in a broth of blood. As he swallowed, he looked up to the man at the other end of his formal dining table.

"I'm curious," Vail said as he took another spoonful of soup, "Mmm. What makes you think I won't kill you where you sit?"

"Because you're smarter than the others," Wesley replied as he set his plan into motion, "Smart enough to have your doubts about Angel, and rightly so. He's...unpredictable, and worse, he has a conscience."

"Well, you make a persuasive argument," Vail commented as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"Wait. It gets better," Wesley said as a fireball formed in his hand, under the table.

* * *

At the same time of night on a Los Angeles street, Izzy, the devil and three other members of the Circle of the Black Thorn walked across the street to their parked car and entered the vehicle.

Izzy put on his seatbelt, started the engine, and turned on the headlights.

When he looks up, Illyria is standing in front of the car. She looks at them, cocking her head with curiosity.

* * *

Back at Vail's mansion, the elderly warlock flew across the dining room, and into a wall, where he slid onto the floor in a pile.

"Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die..." Wesley said as he slowly approached Vail, forming another fireball in his hands, "like you're about to."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, boy?" Vail groaned as he gets to his feet.

Once he was upright, Vail held out his hand and summoned Wes's fireball, and extinguished it in a puff of murky smoke.

"I mean, really. I crap better magic than this," Vail remarked, "Now then, let me show you what a real wizard can do."

At this, Vail raised his hand and Wesley winced in pain.

* * *

On the dark L.A. street, Illyria was walking away from what used to be Izzy's car. The car's hood was smoking, the roof had been smashed in violently, and there's blood stains on the ground near the car doors.

* * *

In the middle of the dining hall, Wes is grunting quietly in pain as he's held in the air by Vail's magic.

"Did you really think you had a shot at this?" Vail scoffed as he circled Wesley, "I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me, boy."

Vail stopped in front of Wesley and laughed.

Wesley strained to respond with, "Then I'll just...have to do this...the old-fashioned way."

Wesley quickly took out a switch-blade knife, popped the blade, and attempted to stab Vail, but the warlock caught his hand inches from his torso.

"Yes... I suppose we will," Vail replied as he summoned the scimitar on his wall to his hand, and thrust it into Wesley's stomach. Wesley gasped as Vail turned the knife in his abdomen.

Wesley conjured one more fireball in his palm, and it exploded, the force of it sending Vail into a wall, knocking him unconcious.

As Wes was released from Vail's grip, he fell onto his feet. He stumbled and was about to fall when Illyria rushed into the room. She caught him in her arms and knelt beside him on the floor.

"Wesley," Illyria said as she inspected his wound, "This wound is mortal."

"Aren't we all?" Wes replied as he laid a hand on his wound, looked at her and smiled, "It was good... that you came."

"I killed all mine, and I was..."

"Concerned?" Wesley added with a knowing glance.

"I think so. But I can't help," Illyria said, feeling useless in this situation, "You'll be dead within moments."

"I know," Wesley replied, accepting what was to happen.

"Would you like me to lie to you now?" Illyria asked, recalling a previous conversation they had.

"Yes," Wesley answered weakly with a slow pained blink, "Thank you. Yes."

Wesley opened his eyes and saw Fred's face, _his_ Fred's face, and her hand stroking his cheek, "Hello there."

Illyria tried to smile through her tears as she tapped into Fred's mindset, and said in a light, texan accent, "Oh, Wesley. My Wesley."

"Fred," Wesley whispered, getting weaker by the moment, "I've missed you."

Illyria kissed his lips twice, sniffled and kissed his forehead, with tears falling down her face, "It's gonna be OK. It won't hurt much longer, and then you'll be where I am. We'll be together."

"I-I love you," Wesley said with his final breath.

"I love you," Illyria smiled through her tears, "My love. Oh, my love."

Wesley only stared motionless, lifeless in her arms. She let him go, gently placing his head on the floor. Illyria as Fred blinked slowly and sighed through gritted teeth before getting to her feet.

Vail, who was now concious, approached Illyria from behind and said, "How very touching his meaningless death was, but this fight was never for mortals."

Vail groaned when Illyria turned around, still using Fred's form.

"Oh," Vail chucked, not realizing who this was, "Take your best shot, little girl."

Illyria swung a powerful punch at Vail's head, transforming her shape from Fred to blue Illyria in mid-swing, ultimately shattering Vail's head with the force of the blow.

Once the remains of Vail collapsed on the ground, Illyria grasped her head and fell onto the floor, only a foot away from where Wesley died. Illyria convulsed on the ground and was finding it hard to breathe. Quickly, she gasped, "The shell..."

* * *

Up in the Heavens, a spirit stood before the Powers that Be, or the Elders as they preferred to be called.

She had been waiting for two months for the Council of Elders to make their decision about her. Today, they had finally summoned her to tell her the verdict.

One of the Elders, Leo, stood up among his peers and spoke to her in his gentle voice, "Winifred Burkle, as you know, we have decided your fate. It was a hard decision to make, as you had assisted the vampire with a soul stop countless apocolypses, but you have also conspired with Wolfram & Hart, the demonic law firm."

Fred lowered her head, fearing the worst when Leo continued, "And we have decided...to make you a whitelighter."

"Excuse me?" Fred replied, not understanding how they made this decision, "But I am a former employee of Wolfram & Hart, just like you said."

"We found that unimportant," Leo responded, "You and your friends joined the firm to figure out how to use their power for the light. So, this is your reward, immortality."

"Thank You--"

"We're not finished," Leo interrupted her, "As you have already offered your services to the world, we will let you live your life as you wish. We will also offer you a temporary increase in your healing power, you may need it."

"There's a catch, I know it," Fred remarked.

"The only issue is that your body is still technically alive and on Earth, and the only thing we can do is..."

* * *

In Vail's mansion, Illyria continued to convulse and scream in pain on the floor. All of a sudden, she slipped into unconciousness.

While she was in this weakened state, her blue hair became brunette, the blue and pale skin became tanned, and the leather bodysuit became a white blouse, khaki pants, and boots.

Fred gasped as she woke up. She slowly got up, getting used to the advantages of sharing your body with a former-godess, the inhanced strength and speed.

_Illyria, how are you holding up?_, Fred internalized to the other occupant of her body.

_You_, Illyria thought, _I was under the impression that you died in my wake._

_A higher power brought me back_, Fred replied.

_Ah, a whitelighter_, Illyria figured out, _Your kind started to form during my reign. You need to tend to Wesley, now._

Fred looked around and saw the body of the dead Vail. Then she turned around and saw Wesley, dead on the floor. Fred ran to his side, starting to cry.

"No, Wes," Fred pleaded as her hands began to glow, healing him, "Wesley, I love you. Please, come back to me."

In that moment, Wesley gasped a first breath and his wound instantly healed.

Wesley's eyes were out of focus for a moment, but then he layed eyes on the one who saved him from death.

"Fred?" Wesley asked disbelievingly, "Is that you?"

Fred wept as she replied, "Yeah, sweetie, it's me."

Wesley took her into his arms and kissed her with untold passion, until Fred felt a jolt and forced herself off of Wesley.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Angel," Fred replied, "Something is happening, I can sense it."

"What do you mean sense it?" Wesley asked.

"I'll explain it later," Fred told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Wesley replied.

Then, Fred felt another jolt and got Wesley and herself off of the ground.

"We have to go, now," Fred exclaimed.

Wesley then made for the door, when Fred grabbed his arm, "Wes, I have a faster way."

Then, Fred orbed Wesley and herself out of there.

* * *

They both reappeared in an alley just north of the Hyperion, in the middle of a rain storm.

"We were supposed to meet here," Wesley said.

"I know, I sensed Angel coming this way," Fred replied.

Then, Angel came running down the alley, with a sword in hand, through the pouring rain.

"Wesley," Angel greeted over the thunder, then saw who he was with, "Fred?! How?"

"Not the time, Angel," Fred replied, "Where are the others?"

Just the Spike jumped over the nearby chain-link fence, "Boo," then he noticed Fred and started to stare.

"Anyone else?" Angel asked Spike.

Spike then took a moment to reply, "Not so far. You feel the heat?"

"It's coming," Fred replied, sensing what was looking for them.

Then, Gunn ran down the alley, carrying his homemade battle axe, "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?"

Now, Gunn's steps became less sure, weaker, "You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight."

"My game was tight," Gunn said weakly as he almost collapsed, but Angel and Spike caught him and sat him down on a crate.

Looking at Gunn's wounds, Spike says, "You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy."

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn asked, not seeing him nearby.

"I'm right here," Wesley said.

Then, Gunn turned to face him, and saw Fred, alive, to his surprise.

"Fred, how?"

"Sssh," Fred shushed him as she started to heal his wounds, to everyone's amazement.

"If anyone was meant to be a guardian angel, pet, it's you," Spike stated, knowing what she is.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, sweetie," Fred answered.

"I just wish you coulda been here sooner, Fred," Gunn said.

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today," Spike remarked as a crowd clamors in the background.

"Among other things," Angel added as he looks at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. And a large, winged dragon is flying angrily toward them, overhead.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left..." Gunn said as he got up with renewed strength.

Angel stepped forward and Spike, Gunn, Fred and Wesley follow. Spike stood off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Fred and Wes on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley.

"In terms of a plan?" Spike asked.

"We fight," Angel replied couragously.

"Bit more specific," Spike remarked.

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon," Fred replied as she conjured a sword in her hands and taps into Illyria's strength.

"Let's go to work," Angel said as he swung his blade at a demon.


End file.
